Innocence
by Y0URIMAGINARYFRIEND
Summary: Hinata was always the innocent one. But Naruto is due back in town before long, and she wants to get confident with boys...and as her new role model would say "practice makes perfect". M-rated for sexual themes and swearing. --Hiatus--
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's been a while, but I'm back with a multichap for you lovelies. It's going to be shortish - not more than 6 chapters, tops - and sweet, for the most part. I'm trying to steer away from mindless fluff though, so nobody should die of glucose overdose.

Anyway, here it is - my first attempt at a multichap for the 100 Themes Challenge, my first attempt at writing Hinata:

8) Innocence

* * *

Hinata had always been the innocent one. She'd never so much as held hands with a boy, even though at fifteen, she was now a chuunin and a proficient killer. She still couldn't say the name 'Naruto' without stuttering, though she'd managed – mostly – to eradicate her stammer from the rest of her speech, and she still blushed deep pink if anybody mentioned kissing or love or anything similarly embarrassing.

And now she was almost at her wit's end, because Naruto was due back in town in the autumn. Yes, that meant she had all summer to ready herself; to make her blushes turn to bright smiles, to face him without fainting. Still,it was only a few months, and she was terrified it wouldn't be enough – after all, she'd had almost three years of trying to change her ways and become something he could love, and she'd achieved barely anything. She needed to become one of those confident girls, strong and confident and extroverted like all her female friends, like all real kunoichi were. Then maybe Naruto would notice her...or at the very least she would be able to talk to him without fainting or looking like a tomato, and walk away with her dignity intact.

Her first mistake was going to Anko for advice.

It wasn't her first choice – she'd planned on asking Ino, but been scared the girl would laugh at her, or tell people, or something else embarrassing. Then while she'd been trying make a list of other, more suitable advisers, Neji had come to tell her they had guests for dinner. It turned out to be Anko, Ibiki, and Genma, who had been invited as thanks for their role in the latest chuunin exams, which she had finally passed. Anko amazed her – she was scary and bold, and ignored the Hyuuga tradition of silence almost gratuitously. She was beautiful, and strong, and all the men seemed in awe of her...even her father, a little.

She hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to speak to the woman during the meal, but Anko seemed just the type of woman she needed help from. So when the evening ended, she followed her fascinated impulse and snuck nervously out to follow the jounin home. Well, she tried. What actually happened was that she ended up pinned to a wall with a kunai at her throat as soon as they were out of sight of the Hyuuga estate.

"Oi, what's with the stalking, brat? You're too young for me." Hinata blinked, then caught the innuendo (well, it was more a rejection actually, but it implied all sorts of disturbing things) and blushed.

"Um...I'm sorry. I just, er, wantedsomeadvice." The words didn't come out steadily, but at least she managed to prevent her stutter. And though she still looked suspicious, Anko moved the kunai away, stepping back but ready to attack, her whole mannerism hovering between mocking amusement and bloodlust.

"Go on then. What 'advice' do you want from me that had you staring all through dinner?" She hadn't realised she'd been so obvious, and mentally made a note to train more on surveillance. Then Anko's impatient huff brought her back to the present.

"I...I want to know how to become more...more confident. With...boys..." She looked away from the woman's surprised gaze and stared at her fingers, before realizing that it was another of the shy habits she was trying to stop and pressing her hands against the wall. Anko laughed, and she looked up again, seeing a grin overtaking the scary-killer-jounin expression that had graced the woman's face a moment before.

"Ha! You chose the right girl to ask. C'mon, we can talk at my place. You drink sake, right?" Not waiting for a reply, the petite woman bounded off, giggling in a completely un-reassuring manner. Hinata followed, nervous but determined. Though she certainly didn't intend to drink any sake.

#

In the end, Anko managed to get her drunk. Well, tipsy. But it was definitely a change from complete sobriety, and made Hinata feel reckless and lightheaded. It didn't help that Anko had been filling her head (especially her cheeks) with blood, by talking – in more detail than anybody ever had before – about sex.

She was still only just getting to grips with the idea of sex-for-pleasure, as opposed to a duty, strictly for procreation, as her father had taught her. Compared with that thought, the things the older girl was saying were downright disturbing – she would never want to touch a boy down there, let alone use her mouth! Sex was one thing, but all this other stuff just seemed...dirty.

"You know what you need, Hinata? Practice!" Maybe Anko was tipsy too; she was certainly looking rather too proud of her idea. And just a bit terrifying, showing far too much tooth for comfort. Hinata blushed at the memory of her earlier words. Maybe she had decided Hinata was old enough after all? How would that work though, with them both being girls and all? She didn't know, but she knew she didn't want to find out, and inched backwards, forgetting about the edge of the sofa. Luckily, Anko's floor was carpeted, and she merely squeaked as she fell over, landing with all the grace of a plank.

"Not with me, baka – I already said you're too young. Plus shagging a girl will hardly get you better with men now, will it? No, what you need is a friend. A friend with benefits. Or several."

Hinata just stared blankly, not quite sure what that was. But several anythings to do with sex had to be bad, and her friends were all girls too, really. That, and she knew anything like this was improper outside of marriage, and she didn't want to get a bad reputation amongst her friends. Anko sighed and drank some more, shaking her head sadly at Hinata's ignorance before proceeding to explain.

"You need a boy to practice with. Somebody you trust, like, and know can keep a secret. Oh, and one that isn't in love with you, or things can get complicated. A friend...just with the added bonus of hot sex, see?" Hinata didn't see. Well, she understood, but there was no way she could do that; she was a decent girl, and she wanted to save herself for Naruto, and for marriage.

"I-I...I can't. I don't want to t-taint myself, I want it to be special with him." It sounded childish, and her stammer had returned, but she was determined. She wasn't going to spoil herself for Naruto! But the hard look she tried to send Anko was met with an oddly soft, understanding gaze.

"Hinata...if you love him, it will be special, no matter what. I promise. And if you don't want, you don't have to do that much, but as you said...you want to be more confident, right? That comes with experience. Maybe just find a friend who will help you practice kissing, or going out on dates or something. You don't have to lose your virginity to get more confident...though I don't know how you can resist any of the guys from your year – they're _hot!_" And the normal Anko was back with a vengeance, making Hinata blush ever more as she rambled on about jailbait and bondage and a million other lewd topics.

A few minutes later, lulled by an impassioned monologue on the gorgeous bodies of ANBU operatives, Hinata drifted into a doze. Maybe the kissing thing wouldn't be impossible, if it was kept secret. But...who did she trust that much? Faces flitted through her thoughts, slipping into dreams of scary kunoichi and hot fires and hunter-nin with whips. It would all wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Feedback makes me happy, and often inspires me. Plus I'd really like to know if I've made Hinata too stuttery-blushy-shy.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, a fast update. This must be a first for me...but don't go getting used to it. I was just feeling all inspired, and before I knew it, I'd written this lot. And I thought it would be mean to keep it from all you lovelies. Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted, you're the reason for my inspiration.

Innocence - Chapter 2

* * *

Hinata woke up on a floor, aching and half-blinded by bright light. Almost instantly, she remembered the previous evening, and sat up. He clothes were runkled, her hair a mess, and the time...was 6am. She only had half an hour left before training started!

She thought about peeking in on Anko, but she didn't want to be met with a kunai – or worse, a perverted invitation – so she quietly activated her bloodline limit, and saw the little flat was empty. Blushing at her own boldness, (even though she knew it wasn't really, because nobody was there to see her) she slunk into the bathroom, washing her face and rinsing the sour coating from her teeth. Her top appeared to have a sticky stain on it, and she didn't have time to get something at home, so she nervously entered Anko's bedroom to find something to borrow.

In the end, she had to make do with a mesh shirt that was too loose round her waist and too tight across her breasts. At least it had quite a tight knit; some of the tops were so widely knitted they were more gap than thread. Even so, Hinata felt horribly exposed without her usual black tank-top, and zipped her jacket up all the way before leaving the house.

Her stomach rumbled hungrily, but she was willing to wait until she could ask a teammate for food rather than taking liberties with even more of the snake-kunoichi's property. Being on Anko's good side was scary enough; her bad side was too terrifying to even contemplate. Plus she admired the woman, and even though it had been excruciatingly embarrassing, Anko had given her advice when she asked.

Oh yeah, Anko's advice. She needed to find somebody to kiss. But now wasn't the time, she needed to hurry or she would be late, and her father would be furious if he found out. Her legs protested as she accelerated into a sprint, but at least it warmed her up a little. She was going to be cold and stiff all day unless she could shake off last night's uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

She arrived, panting, with barely five minutes to spare. And just her luck, nobody else had come yet. She could have taken her time after all, rather than running at top speed across the village until she could barely stand. With a sigh, she sat down to catch her breath, leaning against a training post. It was boiling now, with the sun coming up and her blood pounding from exertion, but she didn't want to take off her jacket, just in case the others arrived without warning. Still, she unzipped it a little, just enough to let the breeze reach her neck and clear off the accumulated sweat.

Still tired from her poor night's sleep, and weary from her rushed start, she drifted off into a doze. It was fine, she was on home soil. She wouldn't sleep too soundly to notice the others' arrival.

#

She woke with a gasp as the wood behind her head vibrated, emitting a dull _thunk_. Immediately, training kicked in, and she activated her bloodline. Two kunai, either side of her head, and Kiba, stupid _Kiba_, grinning down at the top of her head, standing on top of the post.

"Rise and shine, Hinata-chan!" He laughed at her as she frowned, then sobered a little. "Seriously Hinata, you should make sure you get enough sleep. I could have been anyone."

"I wasn't really asleep, I just had a bad night and needed to relax while I waited. I think I would have woken if it was anybody else." She still sounded groggy, and her mouth felt too dry, but she got up anyway. The last thing she wanted was to look dopey when Kurenai arrived. Absentmindedly, she flashed Kiba the hand-signal for 'food break', murmuring her thanks when he passed her an energy bar.

"Uh, Hinata? Are things okay with you? I mean, no offence, but you smell kinda un-fresh, and if you arrived on time you've been asleep for hours now, which I don't think you've ever done before. Is there something up?" He sat down to lean against the post at right angles to her, and she sank back down to look blankly at the treetops. Could she trust him? She trusted him with her life daily, but with her emotions? Well, she'd just have to go carefully.

"I ended up sleeping on Miterashi-san's floor. I went to her for a-advice, and she got me drunk, and I only slept a little bit. I'm sorry." She muttered, blushing even though she hadn't let slip what the advice was yet. Kiba blinked at her, not looking round even when Akamaru bounded through the trees towards them.

"Hinata-chan, you know you can come to me or Kurenai-sensei anytime you need us, right? Or Shino, if you think he can help. If there's trouble at home or something, we're here for you. That's what teammates are for." His voice was lowered, intense with a quiet concern, and she felt silly for worrying. Of course she could trust him. Maybe he could even help her find the right boy for the job.

"It's nothing really, just I wanted advice on how to become more...um, maybe I should wait until Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei arrive." After all, she didn't want to make such an embarrassing confession more times than necessary. Kiba started, then grinned guiltily.

"Oh, I forgot to say – they're off on a mission. I came here to tell you we wouldn't be training today. But you can still tell me now, whatever it is." She nodded, mind whirling franticly. Kiba was a friend, a friend she trusted. And nobody else would come to these training grounds today. Her family would think she was training, so she wouldn't have to explain her absence. It was perfect, she couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"Um, well. I was asking her a-about b-b-"

"Hinata, calm down. It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just, if you do want to, I'm here, 'kay?" He really was nice. She shook her head, waving away his concern.

"I do want to tell you, it's just...embarrassing. I wanted to get more confidence, especially with b-boys. So I don't blush and faint and everything when Na-naruto gets back. And, uh, Miterashi-san suggested that I, um, p-practiced. With a boy who is a friend, just to get used to k-kissing and things." There, she'd said it. Hinata buried her face in her knees, trying to hide her blush and failing miserably. Next to her Kiba was sitting far too still, and she could just imagine the look of disappointed shock on his face.

She peeked out the corner of one eye to check, but her prediction turned out to be only half correct. Kiba looked shocked, certainly, but he looked...not quite happy, but something similar. slowly, she lifted her head and dared to meet his eyes again.

"Wh-what do you think, Kiba-kun? Is it a good idea, or would that make me a...a s-slut?" His eyes widened even further as he turned to face her fully, arms raising automatically to emphasize his point. She flinched preemptively, expecting his voice to be raised too, in chastisement. But when he spoke, his voice was low but firm, so soft she had to lean forwards to hear it.

"Hinata-chan, you could never be a slut. Shino and I will help you any way we can. We're teammates, we're here for you, we'll do anything you want, nothing more, nothing less." The sincerity in is voice made her stomach tighten, but at least she couldn't blush any redder. But even so, Shino too? She couldn't do that, that really would be indecent.

"I couldn't do anything with both of you, but well...maybe, just to learn about it, not to be more than friends or anything of course, but...could you help me learn to k-kiss?" She held back a cringe this time when he looked away, more confident now that it wasn't a sign of disgust, but still afraid he might reject her. She didn't think she would ever manage to ask Naruto something like this, when she felt this nervous even when it was _Kiba_, who she had known for years and only liked as a friend.

His eyes raised, something in them she didn't examine, too busy sighing in relief when he nodded slightly.

"I said, Hina, anything." And then his face was closer, tilted up slightly, and she wasn't sure what to say because she hadn't meant _now_, not right this second, but at the same time she knew they didn't have all day – training usually only lasted until lunchtime. So she swallowed against nothing and twisted round so her mouth was only a whisper away, her hand propping her up only hair's breadth from his.

She could feel the heat of his skin, and see the tiny freckles that dotted the spot were is nose and eye and cheek met, and she was still hesitating when he moved forward just a tiny bit more. Their lips touched, and she jumped slightly form the sensation – warm and soft, oddly not wet like she'd half imagined, but smooth and dry – then felt bad for flinching and pressed her own mouth forwards to mould against his.

* * *

Uh...I suppose this might count as a cliffhanger. Sorry!

Feedback would make my day, and would make me write faster, so review if you're feeling kind!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

﻿

Tada! A new chapter for your enjoyment. Thanks to all those who have faved/alerted/given feedback, you're all wonderful.

There has been some rather-less-than-positive feedback too, and so I'd like to make something clear here - this fic isn't about getting Hinata into compromising situations with as many people as possible, or turning her into a 'slut'. It's a look at how relationships that aren't crush or obsession based can work, and how emotions are linked with actions. So yeah, please stop flaming, I'm not going to throw Hinata's character out the window just to watch her screw everybody. If there's enough demand for that, I might write another story doing just that, but for now I'm keeping her in character - shy and unconfident, with a very traditional upbringing.

Sorry to all those of you who aren't rude and intolerant. Here's some cuteness to make you feel better.

* * *

_Their lips touched, and she jumped slightly form the sensation – warm and soft, oddly not wet like she'd half imagined, but smooth and dry – then felt bad for flinching and pressed her own mouth forwards to mould against his._

* * *

A few moments later, and Hinata realised she didn't know quite what to do next, so she pulled away. It was nice, perfectly nice, but it was kind of...boring, after the first couple of seconds. Kiba leaned back and grinned at her, fangs flashing.

"That wasn't so hard, eh, Hinata-chan?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. It hadn't been nearly as scary as she'd expected; she hadn't felt the world fade away, her legs hadn't wobbled (though that might have been because she was sitting), and she hadn't seen stars – all things she'd heard female friends sighing over and thought sounded rather alarming. Still, it had been a little anticlimactic too, and she certainly couldn't imagine doing it for hours on end as Anko had mentioned last night. Maybe they weren't doing it right?

"Um, Kiba? Are you sure...I mean...shouldn't we practice a bit m-more than that, to make sure we're doing it right?"

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "There's a lot more than just that to kissing, Hinata. I'll show you, if you like." She started to nod, but then stopped, struck by a slightly alarming thought.

"How do you know about k-kissing? Do you...have you got a, um, girlfriend?" She shouldn't have kissed him if he was with someone else! What if- He interrupted her thoughts again with another laugh.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just, Hana brings guys home sometimes. And she doesn't really keep stuff private. So I've kind of seen her on the couch a few times and...stuff." Wait, was Kiba blushing? Hinata could understand – after all, that kind of thing was definitely _not_ suitable for public display. But still, Kiba didn't blush often, so it was a bit surprising. Maybe he was more nervous about all this than she'd previously thought.

Somehow, the idea comforted her, and she steeled her resolve. "Okay, you can sh-show me." His smile softened, clearly noticing her nervousness.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, we can go slow. And if you want to stop at any time, just tell me, okay? There's nothing to be afraid of." She gulped and nodded again, feeling her heart rate slow slightly. It couldn't be any worse than what they'd done already, there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

Kiba shifted, pulling her to sit on his lap, placing one arm at her back to steady her. After a moment of hesitation, she copied him, sliding one arm round his neck, watching the way his hair ruffled at the nape of his neck, before glancing at him to check she hadn't done anything wrong. His eyelashes were lowered, his mouth still curved in the memory of a smile.

And then he pressed is mouth to hers again, and she could feel that half-smile against her own lips. His free hand came to rest on her cheek, thumb brushing against her lower lashes, and Hinata realised her eyes were still open. She closed them just as he began to pull back, feeling silly.

He didn't pull away fully though, just enough for her lips to register the lack of contact before returning, damper now, firmer, to meet her own. He repeated the process, sometimes softer, sometimes more insistent, the fingers at her back stroking a softly repetitive rhythm until her nerves began to tingle. Somewhere along the way, her free arm ended up resting on his collar bone, tugging slightly at his shirt.

Suddenly, tingling turned to a long shiver as his mouth pulled gently at her bottom lip. She squirmed slightly, feeling the dampness and pressure and...

This was much more interesting than the first kiss. She smiled at the thought, then wriggled again as he licked her lips. With his tongue! Her lips parted even as she 'eep'ed quietly, and he slipped his tongue further in, touching the inside of her lips, her teeth.

Part of her wanted to pull away, to hide from this warm intrusion, but a larger part was making her fingers clench in the collar of his shirt, letting her mouth open further as he tilted his head and slid his tongue against her own. It was weird, all slick and soft and yet strong and slightly rough too, only just barely reaching into her mouth. He tasted of spring water and flesh, not like honey or spice or anything like her friends said boys did, but it was nice all the same. Familiarly Kiba-ish.

It was certainly more interesting than the first kiss.

After a while, Hinata got the hang of the movements, fitting into the gentle rhythm he'd set, even going so far as to explore the edges of Kiba's own mouth, feeling the points of sharp fangs and the hot, dark emptiness beyond. His fingers moved to catch in her hair, not tugging exactly, but giving her a sudden reminder that they were attached at the lips, and she hadn't been breathing.

She pulled away with as discrete a gasp as possible, looking at the way the material of his shirt bunched beneath her fingers, wondering how he managed for so long without air. About to ask, she looked up, but paused as she saw the expression on his face – hurt, slightly, and worried.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to force you or anything. I'm sorry." He looked like Akamaru did when begging for scraps, only more blushing and without the floppy ears. The thought of Kiba with floppy ears almost made her giggle, but she tried to hold back because he had a surprisingly delicate ego.

"It's okay, it's not like that, just..." She hovered in a place between giggles and mortification, seeing the almost-relief on his features. "I couldn't breathe."

And just like that everything was okay again, and she was laughing with him because somehow things seemed to be working. It wasn't fireworks and roses, but it wasn't awkward any more, not really. It wasn't scary now she'd actually tried it, and she didn't think Naruto would notice a thing, or even mind if he found out.

Kiba grinned and kissed her nose, her squeak of surprise prompting Akamaru to lollop over enquiringly. The expression on the nin-dog's face only made her laugh more, all the nervous tension she'd felt up until now disappearing in the humor of it all. Her teammate seemed a bit at a loss as to her change of demeanor, but he wasn't complaining so she didn't worry. She didn't have to worry about anything because she trusted him and he never expected anything of her, because they were teammates, friends.

Hinata ended up on her back, staring up at the sky, breathless and yet a little dizzy from hyperventilating. Kiba leaned over and kissed her some more; small kisses, soft and damp and grinning slightly against her mouth. This time it was she who started to explore further into his mouth, letting one hand reach to hold his head and pull him to her, and she felt a rush of warmth, as he pliantly opened his mouth to her.

This must be what it was like to be confident then, not to care what anybody thought, because she _knew_ Kiba would never think badly of her. But the realisation passed as her stomach rumbled and she remembered the time. She needed to be home and decently clothed by midday, and she still had Anko's clothing on!

Immediately she blushed and pushed him gently off, sitting up to check the zip of her jacket. It was still pretty much in place, and she sighed slightly, relieved that nothing had been revealed beyond her collar-bone. Kissing was all very well, but her body was for Naruto's eyes only.

"Hinata?" Kiba's voice broke into her thoughts, making her jump. He was looking at her perplexedly, more specifically at her blushing cheeks. She couldn't explain the reason for that though, so she tried to will the colour away as she spoke.

"Kiba-kun, I just realised, I'm going to have to go. I need to, um, get some things from Miterashi-san's house, and go home, and wash and change before lunch. My father doesn't know I've been...away." Her voice almost tripped over itself in her hurry as she stood, already poised to make her way from the clearing.

"But it's only about half ten, surely you don't nee-"

"Her house is over the other side of town and it took me twenty minutes to sprint it this morning. I'll see you tomorrow for training!" She shouted the last part over her shoulder as she ran off, slightly faster than necessary, back towards the village. She should make it in time, but still, it wouldn't do to get caught doing anything like this, and with father she wasn't going to take any chances.

The thought that the rest of her team would probably still be on a mission tomorrow never crossed her mind.

* * *

Yes, that was indeed a whole chapter spent on a kiss...maybe 6 chapters was a bit of a conservative estimate. There was character development too though, honest!

All feedback makes me squee, even the horrible bits, so let me know what you think!


End file.
